Ant Challenge
The Ant Challenge is an arena-style challenge found behind the Ant Gate with emphasis on waves of ants. The Ant Challenge is similar to the Stick Bug Challenge, but instead of mainly attacking, you must collect pollen, attack, and survive. Accessing and Participating An Ant Pass is required each time to participate in the challenge. You also need to have 20 bees in order to pass through the Ant Gate. Gameplay Upon entering, you have 5 minutes to defeat as many ants as you can. The timer on the right side of the anthill shows the time remaining for the challenge. The ants come in waves, starting with level 1 and 2 ants, and increases in level with each wave. Each wave launches an assortment of ants that contain regular ants, fire ants, army ants, and/or flying ants. Every 5th wave always contains a giant ant. Each ant you defeat grants 1 point. To progress, fill the meter on the anthill by collecting honey. The amount of honey needed to progress to the next wave starts at 4,000, and increases by at least 2,000 more of the previous requirement each wave. Upon reaching round 8, the white doors on the sides will start flashing red. This indicates that a lawn mower is about to come out and pass through the lane the door directs to. Move away from the targeted lane to avoid getting damaged. Getting hit by a lawn mower deals about half of the player's health with no defense. Lawn mowers will move faster and appear more frequently as the challenge progresses, with multiple lawn mowers running simultaneously is possible near the end of the challenge. The challenge ends when you die, choose to leave the challenge, or when the 5 minutes are up, whichever happens first. Rewards After the challenge ends, a message box displays your rewards. You will always get an Ant Amulet, honey, treats/Jelly Beans, and Royal Jelly every time you participate. The number of rewards you will get increases with a higher score. The rewards increase in quality and quantity relative to your score. A higher score will also give you a higher-tier Ant Amulet: * 0-24 Points: Bronze Ant Amulet. * 25-49 Points: Silver Ant Amulet. * 50-99 Points: Gold Ant Amulet. * 100-149 Points: Diamond Ant Amulet. * 150+ Points: Supreme Ant Amulet. If you already have an Ant Amulet, you may choose to keep your old one or replace it with the new one, depending on which one has better or more favorable buffs. Tips * Rage tokens can be used to take out ants faster, as they increase bee attack. ** Certain mutations on bees that increase attack will also help. * The higher level your bees are, the easier the later waves will be. * Having amulets that boost bee attack damage, having Gifted Brave Bee, and having Gifted Rage Bee make it easier to defeat ants. * Fire Mask and Demon Mask will boost attack and add Flame-generating passives to your arsenal. Well placed Flames will grant Flame Heat, collect pollen, and do damage to nearby ants. * If you are willing, using Stingers will boost attack for a short time, helping you to clear ants faster and deal with higher level ants. If you are extremely willing, using Extracts, Oil, Glue, and Tropical Drinks will boost collection and your bees’ capabilities. * If you have enough, Coconuts can prove an unpredictable but powerful tool to take out clusters of Ants. Coconuts can deal incredible amounts of damage incapable of missing, collect pollen, and create Honey Tokens to boost score. * To maximize your score, defeat as many ants as possible in the first three minutes, because later waves get more difficult, and the lawn mowers start wreaking more havoc. ** It helps to have a good pollen collector. Use it to summon ant waves faster at the beginning of the challenge, and then stop using your collector and just let your bees collect pollen towards the end of the challenge. * Try to collect as many tokens (Haste, Baby Love, Bear Morph, etc.) as possible before participating in the challenge. * If you want to deal a lot of damage to the ants, have a high-level Vicious Bee so your spikes can hit multiple targets. * Windy Bee’s Tornado can be even more effective than Impale in the Ant Challenge. Not only does it collect pollen, but it also deals massive area damage (which cannot miss) and collects tokens. However, Haste stacks and powerful sprinklers are required to maximize its potential. * Honey Gift and Honey Gift+ tokens can be used to fill progress meter on the anthill, so you probably want a few Honey Bees or Diamond Bees to spawn these tokens. * Only collect Impale tokens when there are many ants in the arena, so that most, or all of the ants can get hit. * Since Lion Bees like the Ant Challenge field, try having some to get honey more easily. * Since you have 100% Instant Conversion in the Ant Challenge, don't try to go after Honey Mark tokens since you have nothing to convert to, making them useless. * Sprinklers can be useful for getting pollen faster, especially when ants and lawn mowers cut you off from areas of the field. * Zoom out all the way so you can see where all the ants are and where the lawn mower is going to come. Music Trivia * There used to be a bug where the pollen meter displayed the cumulative total instead of the total required to reach the next wave. This was fixed in the 9/10 update. * There is an Ant Pass token hidden behind the Ant Challenge area. To get it, go behind the leaderboard and follow the hallway around the corner. This also leads to the Gummy Bee Egg Claim. * When you enter the Ant Challenge, all pollen in your container is instantly converted into honey. * When you enter the arena, you will get a boost of +100% Instant Conversion. The boost used to be represented by a Haste token with an expired timer. ** As of the 11/25/18 update, the boost is now represented as the Ant Pass icon. There used to be a visual glitch that when you leave the ant challenge, you would still have this buff, however, it was only a visual glitch, and you didn't really have +100% instant conversion. *Pollen collected in the Ant Field counts towards non-field-specific quests, such as some of Black Bear's repeating quests. * If you have equipped your pollen collector and die right when Ant Challenge is about to end, you will respawn without your pollen collector equipped, but your character's arm will look like it’s actually holding your pollen collector. * In Science Bear's quest "Hive Minded Bias," it requires you to collect 444,444 pollen from the Ant Field. ** This is the only quest in the game to require you to collect pollen from the Ant Field. * Since the Egg Hunt 2019 update, you could get Jelly Beans as a reward from the Ant Challenge. * There is a ticket token on top of the Ant Gate. * The Ant Field is the only field to only have small flowers. * The Ant Field is the only field that can't be boosted with Glitter. ** It's also the only field you can't plant a Magic Bean. * If you use Jelly Beans while in the Ant Challenge, no jelly bean tokens will appear. Category:Locations Category:Challenges Category:Ant Challenge